


A new Rose

by Julibellule



Series: You wouldn't wake up [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Horror, London, Mystery, Nightmares, Norway (Country), Pete's World (Doctor Who), Pete's World Torchwood, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Sickness, Whump, scary shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: Malcolm witnesses real love
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: You wouldn't wake up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. You wouldn't wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/gifts).



> This story is a standalone but [I'm never gonna leave you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336797/chapters/55904254) could be considered as a prequel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **The Doctor and Rose's adventure start as soon as they arrive in Bad Wolf Bay**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Scary Shadows (Rose), Explicit Nightmares (Rose)_

Rose couldn't sleep. Maybe she should have shared her room with her new Doctor instead of with her mom. It wouldn't be as if it was the first time they shared a room together, or a bed, or their bodies.. But she really needed some time to think, to regroup. Being with the Doctor wouldn't be healthy right now. She wouldn't use him to forget the other.. or to remember him.. whatever.

Her love life just reached a new level of complexity. As if being the Doctor's lover wasn't complex enough. She's been tossing and turning for so long now. Her mom has been fast asleep at her side for hours. Laying on her back, Rose was watching the shadow of a leafless tree on her ceiling. Her eyes closed, only for a few seconds and when they opened again, the tree wasn't there anymore.

The curtains were pulled shut and Rose started panicking. It was a lot darker and her eyes couldn't seem to be able to adjust enough to see the shadows around her as they shifted. She was sure she saw the shadows shift. And was it the panic that was keeping her from moving? Her limbs felt like led and were stuck to the bed. An elongated humanoid like shadow was standing at the foot of the bed and Rose wanted to scream.

Nothing came out. Her legs wouldn't move as she ordered them too. _Move, just move!_ The form pointed a long crooked finger at her and all the shadows in the room jumped on her. Suffocated her. Blinded her. Ripped her inside apart and rearranged them to their will. Rose screamed then. A strangled desperate cry as she woke up straight in the bed making her mom and her Doctor jump.

The room was filled with daylight and her nightmare vanished with it. "What are you doing here?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Don't move," the Doctor held her face and flashed a light in both her eyes. He checked her pulse too.

"What's the matter?"

"You wouldn't wake up, Rose." Her mom answered her.

"What do you mean, I just did."

"What was your dream about, Rose?" The Doctor asked her. He looked concerned.

Rose frowned in concentration. "I don't know, I don't remember. Just darkness, I guess. It's gone now. And I'm famished. Can we go and eat something?"

"Yeah. Come on, darling." Jackie gave her a hand and the Doctor follow behind as they went to the dining area. Rose shivered. She didn't like this place. It wasn't the same as what she remembered from last time she was here. The small town near Bad Wolf Bay was an idyllic fishing village mix with a bit of tourism. People tend to be happy and go on with their daily activities with a smile.

But right now, everything looked very gloomy. It was raining outside and the dark clouds seemed to be seeping into the dining room, reshaping its occupants' personality to its image. Everyone seemed sad or grumpy. The colours were dull and unattractive. The food lacked of texture and tasted.. meh! After one serving of porridge-like scrambled eggs and cardboard flavoured bacon, Rose was still hungry.

She actually felt as if she hadn't eaten at all. She had another serving, then another one. She ate until both her mom and the Doctor started to look at her with concern. "I guess I was very hungry." She shrugged. They were in their room, packing and getting ready to leave when Rose saw a tall, elongated, shadow move in her vision's periphery. A cold dread dripped down her spine.

It was probably nothing, just her imagination, but she had the gut-grabbing feeling that she wasn't suppose to see this. She wished she remembered her dream. It felt as though the answer was there, somehow. Rose's stomach growled from hunger and she glared at it. Half an hour later they were ready to leave. Waiting for the car that would bring them to London.

"You know, maybe we could stay here for a little while." Her mom said, setting her bags down on the Inn's porch. "I could do with a little vacation after everything we've been through."

"Here?" Rose asked. "We could go anywhere on Earth and you want to stay on vacation.. here?"

"Yeah! Why not. We have the beach, and the view. Norway is as good a place as any." Rose looked at the Doctor and he shrugged. She didn't understand. Was she the only one who thought this place was.. weird? She was about to lean down to get something in her bag when a passer-by bumped her on its way out of the Inn.

"Oi!" She said. "Watch it!" The man grumbled and continued walking without acknowledging her. "Something is wrong with this town!" Rose sigh, exasperated.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked. Her eyebrows shot up at him.

"Am I the only seeing it? Why is everything so dull and glum?"

"It's just rainy weather, Rose." The Doctor scratched his nose.

"No but look at the people. Don't you reckon something is wrong?" She almost stumped her foot, this nagging feeling was getting on her nerves and no one but her could see it.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary but if you want to investigate, I'm not against a bit of poking around." The Doctor smiled at her.

"Oh! Are we staying?" Jackie asked, suddenly so excited.


	2. Wormhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (M)  
>  **Rose is not well and Tentoo doesn't want to lose her**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Swearing (Tentoo), Suffering (Rose), Sexual Memories (Tentoo)_

The Doctor knew there was something wrong with Rose. He could taste it on her. There was a faint, almost indiscernible, acridness behind her usual sweetness. Of course, he haven't tasted her in years, and some things changed with time. He looked at the Rose sleeping beside him and frowned. He had to admit that this last day with Rose had been.. weird.

He couldn't put his finger on it, though. But he knew he was a bit disturbed by what had just happened between them. It was their first time together in years and he only wanted to love her but it rapidly turned into a race to a finish line that she couldn't seem to attain. She kept asking him for more, harder, deeper, and for one reason or another, despite all the moves he tried, she never seemed to be satiated.

It all started that morning, at the Inn, during breakfast when she couldn't stop eating. And again with the bag of chips in the car where she seemed so reluctant to share and almost got angry when she realised the bag was empty. It was the same at dinner and again right before bed. She was just.. hungry. Rose had been on edge all day. Curt and snappy and he really wondered if she could still be mad at him for what happened on the beach.

But for some reason he had the feeling that the problem had nothing to do with him. He really wish he could go in her mind right now and see for himself what the problem might be. He wondered if he still had the ability. He doubted it. And if he still had, it might not be as good and in control as it use to be which could get very dangerous, especially if what was afflicting Rose was something darker than just understandable emotions.

He heard Rose's stomach growl and saw her squirm in her sleep. Something was not right and he really needed to check on her in the morning. But he didn't have a Tardis med lab anymore. He frowned. Maybe Torchwood could help. He didn't like that idea. He'll take care of this in the morning. His eyes were closing of their own accord and before falling asleep, he took Rose's hand, sending a prayer to the universe that everything would turn out fine.

*

“Oh my.. no. What the..?!” The Doctor’s heart stopped beating when he heard Malcolm’s reaction to what he was seeing on the screen. They have been at it for a big part of the day, trying to find what was wrong with Rose. Rose had a fitful sleep the night before and she woke up even more hungry than she was the previous day. She also had troubles with her breathing.

Things were not getting better and it’s in the early morning that they rushed to Torchwood to find out what was wrong. They checked her lungs, her heart, her stomach, her blood, nothing checked out of the normal chart. “Doctor.” Rose’s voice was weaker than usual and when he turned to her he tried his best to hide his panic. Rose’s skin was taking a greyish tone and she was showing him a very dark spot on her arm.

It was black.. no not black. It was no colours. As if light couldn’t reflect on it. He shook his head and hugged Rose in his arms. A panic was taking hold of her which wasn’t helping her laboured breathing. “Don't worry, Rose. We will find out what is going on.” He was shaking as much as she was, though. He didn’t like this, one bit.

“We have.” Malcolm interrupted his thoughts. And the Doctor let out a breath, that sounded more like a sob, still not sure if he should feel relieved to finally get some answers. They’ve done all the test he could think of already and haven’t found a thing. And Rose’s symptoms were getting more than bizarre, to say the least. “I wired up an integrator, I thought it could measure her energy signature. Look.”

The Doctor frowned, an integrator had nothing to do with Rose’s symptoms but since none of the physical tests was giving any results, it could be something wrong in her energy field. He approached the screen and his eyes went wide. “Is that what I think it his?”

Malcolm nodded. “Wormholes.”

“Shit!” The Doctor cursed.

“We can’t get a fix on her mass.” Malcolm continued and touched the screen to show him the last readings. “Her whole integrity is compromised if we don’t stop them. Take a look.” He pressed another series of keys and the Doctor’s eyes widen in horror. “They are growing exponentially, we have less than ten minutes before they all merge together to create a massive one.” Malcolm gave him an apologetic look.

“Doctor..” They both turned to look at Rose as she called with a feeble voice. The Doctor walked to her and crouched down to look her straight in the eyes. “What’s happening?” She asked.

He swallowed thickly. “Each cells in your body seems to be collapsing.”

She frowned. “My cells are dying?”

The Doctor shook is head. “No, not just dying. They are collapsing, disappearing and reversing into wormholes. I’ve never seen anything like it.” He got up and walked purposefully to Malcolm. “What’s keeping the wormholes from collapsing back? Where do they lead?” They worked together for a while, both in a frenzy to find the best solution as fast as they could and within minutes Rose was encased in a chamber surrounded with glass.

Her state was deteriorating fast whole spot on her skin dark, she was disappearing little by little. “Ok, Rose. We are going to shoot particles of exotic matter to try and make the wormholes collapse back.” Malcolm told her trying his best to reassure her.

“This should work, Rose. You’ll be alright soon, okay.” The Doctor continued his hands over the glass, never taking his eyes off her. Rose used all the strength left in her to lift her grey eyelid to look at him. Her iris was swirling and uneven.

“I love you.” She mouthed in lack of finding her voice. Her whole demeanour made the Doctor want to cry. She was acting as though she knew she wouldn’t make it.

“Rose, you’ll be alright, okay.” He couldn’t stop a tear from trailing down his cheek. “I love you.” He gave her a comforting smile, as comforting as he could give her, and Malcolm started the countdown. As soon as the invisible particles started hitting her body, Rose screamed in pain, her body contorting and swerving, the image of her became blurry and translucid. "Rose.. Rose!" The Doctor yelled, hitting the glass window. He could see her fading, then with an imploding sound, like a pressure on their eardrums, she disappeared completely. "ROSE!"

She was gone. The Doctor ran to the screen and Malcolm didn't have any choice but to take a step back. "She nowhere on sensors, Doctor." He said as the Doctor switched frantically from one reading to another. "She's just.. gone."


	3. A new Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **Malcolm witnesses real love**
> 
> -I wish to dedicate this chapter to [@kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelkat9) a wonderful writer who's been an inspiration to me for years now. Thanks for being such a lovely person. Here's some emotionnally awkward Malcolm for you 😘-

"Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?!" The Doctor slammed is hands on each side of the keyboard before shoving the rolling chair back in its little nook under the desk.

"I don't.." Malcolm fidgeted with his fingers for a while, nibbling his lower lips in thoughts. He always had ideas, the best actually. He was a genius, well at least that's what people usually said of him. Right now he didn't feel like a genius at all. The Doctor was pacing the room, knocking his forehead forcefully with the tip of his fingers, as if he could poke Rose's salvation out of his brain.

He walked back to the computer, typing in some new algorithms that only came back with negative feedbacks or results as null as they could get. "Ah! I can't believe with all the technology held in this building there is no way to pinpoint where the wormhole was originating from, no way to find out if it was a natural phenomenon or if someone, somewhere is trying to get to her.. or to me.." The Doctor grew even more sombre and let himself fall in the seat in defeat. He leaned his face in his hands and Malcolm heard the desperate cry of a broken man. "Rose…"

Malcolm was so eager to meet the Doctor. Miss Tyler had sang his praise and talked of him in such a way that made him dream of working by his side someday. But now he was thoroughly letting him down and he couldn't live with that. More so, not only was he letting him down but they've lost one of the most wonderful woman he'd ever had the chance to meet.

Then the Doctor turned around in his chair, full attention on the glass chamber where Rose had disappeared from. And Malcolm heard it too.. or, it was more like he felt it. Like the sound of a kettle boiling but lodge between his eyebrows. It was very unnerving and it was getting louder in pitch and stronger. The Doctor got up in a frenzy, back at the keyboard and worked it full speed, eyes flying over the symbols on the screen.

Malcolm joined him and he was about to ask a question when there was a pop and then a loud bang when Rose's back hit the glass window at a daring velocity, thrown back out of another wormhole before it collapse. "Doctor!" She called out at the back wall before turning around. The Doctor was already at the door entering the code. "Where am I?" Rose screamed and banged in the window. "Let me out!" She was clearly panicking.

The door unlocked and in seconds, Rose was in his arms. "You're okay. You're okay." He kissed the top of her head.

"Doctor?" Rose let out a small laugh, nudged in the crook of his armpit. Then he pulled back and examined her and realised the same thing Malcolm had been starting to understand himself. This was not the same Rose Tyler who had left ten minutes ago. Her set of clothes was not the same, her hair had changed too. The Doctor led her out of the chamber and into the lab and Rose shook her head. "What am I doing back in Torchwood? Malcolm?" She asked when she saw him. "Why am I back in Torchwood?"

"Miss Tyler, if I may, it would be wise to check your vitals to be sure everything is in order before we do anything else. You were very ill when you disappeared through the wormhole." Rose sat down and let the Doctor kneel in front of her and touch the skin on her arm. The colour had come back to normal and there was no sign of darkness. While the Doctor did his physical check up on Rose, Malcolm was on the computer, using the integrator to check on her energetic field. All seemed clear.

After a few minutes of this, Rose grew impatient and swatted the Doctor's hand away. Malcolm smiled. This was the Rose he knew. "So, I am back in the other universe, am I?" Rose straighten in the chair, clearly faking bravado.

"Tell me what happened, Rose."

Rose got up and paced a bit aimlessly before stopping and looking at them. "I've been having these.. blackouts. Moments of memory loss. Ever since we left the beach. Bad Wolf Bay. You brought us to visit the planet Felspoon with Donna and the other Doctor." Rose frowned. "Which Doctor are you? And where is the other one?"

The Doctor got up to her slowly, apprehension making its way in. "You're from another timeline." It wasn't a question. "In my timeline, we stayed in this universe and the Time Lord left with the Tardis."

Rose bit her lip, tears threatening to fall. "Why would he do that?" Her voice was trembling. And the Doctor swallowed. He already talked about this with Rose before. With his Rose, they already went through this.

"I can't sense time any more, but if I could, I would've known from the start that something was wrong. That a slight shift only a Time Lord can perceive happened on that beach and it caused a paradox. Those wormholes weren't a natural occurrence or a mad plan to take you away from me but only time righting itself. You're the Rose who should've stayed with me all along."

Tears were rolling down Rose's cheek and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. The Doctor went to her and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so so sorry."

Rose held him tighter then sniffed against his chest. "Don't be." She wiped her tears with her wrist. "Don't be, it's not your fault." Malcolm shifted from foot to foot. He needed some tea. Rose had told him that life with the Doctor was filled with impossible surprises, but this.. this was even more surprising than anything he could expect. The fact that it wasn't the same Rose for him and it wasn't the same Doctor for her and they still so easily accepted and loved each other; all of this was just out of Malcolm field of understanding.

Talk about him being a genius!

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> If you liked this story, each stories in the [Just a date Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733599) could be considered as a sequel. Have fun!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interactive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. You can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
